Marriage
Marriage is an event in your villagers' lives. Dating When your villagers turn 18, they will desire romance, and you will have to find them a date from another village. This can be done via your friends, and/or Village Life as a whole. Once you have begun the search for a date, their want will be fulfilled for 24 hours. * If you want to try to selectively breed for a Skill, looking for prospective dates is the only time you can look at skills. When you have found a date for your villager, the couple will date for 24 hours, and little hearts will appear above their heads to signify their status. Marriage After 24 hours of dating, your villager's thoughts will turn to marriage, and an engagement want will appear. You can either choose to propose to your villager's partner, or to break up with them. A marriage proposal must be accepted by the other player before the marriage will occur. If after 24 hours they have not replied, the marriage want will reappear, and you will be able to choose again whether to re-propose or to break up. If both players agree, a wedding will take place. This fills the happiness meter of every villager who attends, including your bride/groom. Once the ceremony has concluded, the new couple then 'decide' where they will live - in your village or the other player's. There are strict rules governing this, based upon the Star Rating of each of the couple: * if a two-star man marries a one-star woman, the couple will live in the groom's village; * if a three-star woman marries a one-star man, the couple will live in the bride's village. If the couple are both the same rating, the draw is random. * It should be noted that some players have reported issues with this system. Playdemic have determined that the star rating of a villager does not always show accurately on the Dating forum. Therefore, it is always worth checking a villager's shields before embarking on marriage if you are worried about losing a high-starred villager. Result There are two possible outcomes for you from a marriage: # You lose a villager to the other player; # You gain a villager from the other player. If you gain a villager, you will have to find them and their spouse a new home. Married villagers live together; even if there is space, they do not automatically move into your villager's original accommodation. At some point soon afterwards, providing they are both young enough, your couple will start wanting a baby. Once this happens, your couple will visit the 'Love Shack'. You must tap/click the shack multiple times in order to fill up the love meter. This will then spin, telling you whether or not their attempt has been successful. If they were successful, you will be given the option of which Charm(s) you wish to use for the pregnancy. The female will then drop anything she is doing and spend the next 24 hours pregnant. If unsuccessful, they will have to wait 8 hours before they can try again. Alternatively, you can spend 12 Gems and try again immediately. Either way, the want will disappear. Category:Life Events